


[Podfic] As the Rush Comes

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever get the feeling that someone likes their job a little too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As the Rush Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the Rush Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721506) by [ombrophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombrophilia/pseuds/ombrophilia). 



Cover Art provided by the exquisite Reena Jenkins. ♥

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/As%20the%20Rush%20Comes.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:31

  
---|---


End file.
